


《情有独钟》chapter 23

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [23]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 20





	《情有独钟》chapter 23

李赫宰要是知道李东海是拖自己来游乐场，打死都不会答应他去哪里都可以的。他一个A，去什么游乐场。  
看着成堆的被家长牵手拿着气球的小孩，再看身边不亚于那些孩子兴奋的李东海，李赫宰开始隐隐头痛。

“赫宰我想要那个！”  
李赫宰顺着他指的方向看过去，是棉花糖，还是粉色的。他习惯性先皱起眉，刚要说那个都是色素，李东海嘴角往下一撇，眼里立刻蒙上一层水汽。  
李赫宰叹气，一边拿钱包一边问“草莓味的好不好？”

刚刚还委屈噙泪的人立刻眉开眼笑地挽住他，高高兴兴点头。

期间遇到了李赫宰部队的战友，休假期出来陪自家omega玩。李东海不认生，趁着alpha聊天的功夫拖着人家的omega一起去玩碰碰车。  
李赫宰和战友站在护栏外看，不约而同地叹气。

“原来omega都喜欢游乐场？”

“好像o们在一起更有共鸣啊…”

…………  
………………

李赫宰面对整个游乐场里最华丽的旋转木马犯愁，李东海在一旁兴致勃勃。  
“走！”

李赫宰瞥了眼不远处的战友头大如斗，都这么大的人了，坐这个也太丢脸了。  
“我在外面给你照相好不好？”

李东海脚下一顿，回过头直视正窘迫的alpha。  
“你不爱我。”

“我一个A坐这个…”

“你不爱我。”

“不是，我战友在这看着呢…”李赫宰揉揉小脸柔声哄骗。  
李东海压根不吃这套。  
“你好狠心一个alpha，昨晚说好要陪我去哪里都可以，连一个旋转木马都不肯陪我坐，我要告诉我哥哥你这个狗男人呜呜呜呜呜…”

“…你想坐楼上的还是楼下的？”  
李赫宰明明知道是演戏也没办法，牵着手把人领进去“你是小孩子吗坐旋转木马也要牵着？”  
“我对你来说不是小孩子吗？不是说要照顾我吗？”李东海笑嘻嘻抱着李赫宰的手臂，两个人坐进车里。  
李赫宰战友全程围观，目瞪口呆。李赫宰在部队里那是什么形象，铁面阎王爷一样，又冷又酷。现在被他撞见在游乐场坐旋转木马，长腿蜷在马车里，还得应要求给旁边的omega拍照，因为角度找的不好被噘嘴捶一拳，一拳换一个宠溺的笑。  
战友打了个冷颤，这也太恐怖了。

李赫宰从旋转木马上走下来，任由抱着自己的家伙叽叽喳喳，眼睛不经意地扫过旁边瞠目结舌的战友。  
（敢说出去你就死定了。）

李东海开心的不得了，这感觉怪新鲜的，他原先也不理解成年人谈恋爱约会为什么要去游乐园。现在看来，真香。

临江游乐园是这几年新建的游乐场地，公园一侧挨着江边，做出一侧自东向西的步行木栈道，两侧有暖黄色的路灯。  
李东海拖着李赫宰四处乱走，从海盗船的一侧绕过去正好是人少的木栈道。两个人牵手走到护栏边，夜晚的江面将两岸城市倒映其中，抹去喧嚣。李东海迎着江面的风，轻轻笑起来，回眸看李赫宰的那双眼睛比平时更亮，满是笑意。  
“这么开心？”李赫宰心情大好，捏捏那张小脸从背后抱住。

“开心！”  
小家伙乖乖窝在alpha怀里，小手盖在腰间手臂“跟你在一起就开心。”

身后响起咔嚓的快门声，他们二人一齐回头看过去。刚刚认识的omega冲他们晃晃手机“你们俩这样挺好看的，不介意吧？”  
李赫宰刚要张嘴旁边李东海已经凑过去看照片，两个omega叽里咕噜的不知道说了什么，李东海又笑着跑回来，一把拉住他的手。  
“你快亲我！”

李赫宰转过头，脸上一个大大的问号。

李东海晃晃牵在一起的手“你快！亲亲我！”说完指着不远处已经找好角度的人“我要照一张我们亲亲的照片！”

李赫宰臊的快晕过去，他都听见他战友憋笑的声音了。而李东海期待地看着他，大眼睛里闪烁着希翼的光，贝齿轻咬下唇。  
李赫宰耳朵已经悄然变红，单手揽住李东海的腰偏过头去。腰间缠上omega的手臂，游乐园的喧闹声逐渐远去，耳边只有微风抚过的声音和微弱的嘤咛。  
好像这样也不错…

那张照片拍的极好，李东海兴致勃勃地传到李赫宰手机上，吵着要他发朋友圈，还不许他设置分组。他那点小心思李赫宰还能不知道，依他的话照做，然后亲自打上文字。

【陪小朋友出去玩。】

就听李东海在旁边大呼小叫“我不是小朋友！！”

“小朋友才会因为哥哥不陪坐旋转木马哭鼻子。”李赫宰捏捏人后颈，然后给他们拍照的人道谢。  
李东海不满地噘嘴，笑嘻嘻地发了朋友圈说哥哥陪他去游乐园。刚发出去金希澈就在下面发出灵魂一问。  
【你哥不是我吗？】

李东海吓得赶紧关了手机。

估计是被那张照片安抚好，李东海总算不折腾了，和李赫宰围着游乐园走了几圈，突然被抓着排摩天轮。  
李赫宰难得认真“这才是谈恋爱的人应该坐的。”

“你还知道这个？”李东海狐疑地看他，伸手去捏他的耳朵“哦~~~你脸红了诶！”

李赫宰窘迫地清了清嗓子，视线移到另一边“电视都这么演的…”

他们坐的全透明摩天轮，连脚下的地板都是透明的，李东海被抱在腿上，兴奋地四周看了一圈。  
“哎哎哎你恐高吗！！”

李赫宰摇摇头，他怎么可能恐高，他们都是常年从飞机上跳下来的。  
李东海十分惋惜“好可惜哦……不能吓你。”  
李赫宰：………

他想措辞的时候李东海已经转移注意力，一脸认真地拍拍他，状似神秘压低声音。  
“一会到最上面要接吻，这样不会分手。”

李赫宰莫名，认真严肃地教育“东海，不要迷信，咱们得相信科学。”

李东海愣住，随即翻了个白眼，赌气坐到离李赫宰最远的地方。  
他生闷气的样子最好玩了，李赫宰丝毫没有把人惹恼的自觉，反而看着李东海轻轻笑起来，连生气都这么可爱。  
眼瞧着快到最上面，李赫宰主动挪到李东海旁边，从背后抱住赌气不肯理自己的小家伙。他们的身影重叠在舱门玻璃倒映，李赫宰侧过脸亲了亲气鼓鼓的小脸。  
“不理我？”说完又亲了下。  
啵的一声怪臊人的。李东海转过头想说话，没想到刚转过去却被吻住。  
他们已经到了摩天轮的正上方，月亮好像近在咫尺。月光一直柔和，却不如李赫宰温柔。

“现在不会分开了，我们会一直在一起。”  
唇瓣略微分开，又亲昵地贴在一起。李东海几乎快要落泪，到底是什么样的运气让他被这样沉稳温柔的人爱上。  
他们从最顶端慢慢下降，李东海直直地看着李赫宰，一眨不眨。  
“赫…”  
他抿嘴，然后鼓起勇气。  
“我爱你。”

Alpha怔住，然后笑开，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝，眼下的笑纹在李东海心里轻易的掀起一阵波澜。他害羞低下头，又被捏着下巴抬起，李赫宰认真地与他对视，一字一句回应。

“我也爱你，和你爱我那样爱你。”

李东海捂着脸倒进李赫宰怀里，不行，他脸红的没法见人。

“你…理想的结婚年龄是什么时候？”  
李赫宰问这话的时候他们两个人正坐在长椅上，李东海听完一下子转过来，无法控制地笑了起来，打量起李赫宰的衣服。  
“不是吧……你今天要…？”

“不是不是，我就是突然想起来了。”李赫宰赶紧摆手，他今天真的没这个想法。他要是求婚得好好准备，不然怎么好意思开口。  
李东海哦了一声，看着江面晃晃腿思考。  
“嗯……你给我求婚的那个年龄。”

李赫宰不知想到什么，认真地抓住他的手“你知道的吧，我是军人，军婚不离。”

“我知道啊，你难道想跟我结完婚再离婚？！”李东海掐住他的脖子威胁“那我就买凶杀人！”  
他的威胁一点震慑力都没有，被李赫宰揉进怀里抱住，亲了亲发顶。  
“你愿意跟我结婚就好，我怕你嫌早，不愿意。”

“为什么不愿意，我想跟你有自己的家。”说到家李东海倒想起一件事，闷闷开口。  
“你能不能不要出任务了，我知道我不该干涉你的事，我也知道这样很自私。可是我不想你做别人的英雄，我只想让你陪在我身边。”

“好，我答应你。”许久之后，李赫宰沉声郑重许下承诺。

那天之后李东海便发现李赫宰似乎背着自己在计划什么，两个人在一起的时候也总是一副踌躇不决的神情。可只要他稍有不满李赫宰就立刻抱着他哄，弄得李东海摸不着头脑晕乎乎的翻篇。  
李赫宰其实是在紧张，他们的新房已经可以住人了，可他还是没想好要怎么开口。金钟云给他出了一大堆主意，他不是嫌李东海不会喜欢就是自己拉不下脸。  
太难了，想结婚太难了。  
李赫宰叹气，看也没看拿过旁边的杯子就喝，滚烫的茶水烫得他一下子跳起来。李东海被他吓了一跳，赶紧跑过来。  
“你最近怎么回事啊心不在焉的。”

李赫宰摆摆手，怎么好意思说自己是不知道该怎么开口求婚，让小孩知道了肯定得笑他。这点面子他还是要的。  
李东海皱起眉，跨坐到李赫宰腿上面对他“你最近总这样，到底怎么了。”

“没事，是工作上的事。”李赫宰别开脸，随便找了个借口搪塞过去。  
以往这样都是能哄骗过去的，这次李东海却根本不信，加重语气又问了一遍。  
“你告诉我。”

“真的没事，部队的事没法跟你说。”李赫宰揉揉他的头，努力让自己显得诚恳。  
李东海一言不发注视他，目光细细打量过突然从他身上站起来。  
“那算了，我先上楼了。”

李赫宰在他身后幽幽叹气，虽然很抱歉但是真的没法告诉他。

他们两个气氛怪怪的，李赫宰正头疼要怎么办，没想到最先受不了的是金希澈，趁李东海在楼下一脚踢开他们房间大门，大摇大摆走进去。  
“你们俩怎么回事。”

李赫宰往他身后看一眼，神神秘秘压低声音“哥你千万别告诉他。”

金希澈眼睛斜他一眼，往沙发上一坐。  
“解释给我听，不然我把你扔出去。”

李赫宰老老实实坐好，踌躇一阵表情有些别扭。  
“我想跟他求婚…”

金希澈挑眉，一指屋外“求成这样？”

“不是！我没想好怎么跟他说，也没想好怎么给他惊喜。”  
李赫宰挫败地低下头，真要命，连求婚都不知道该怎么办，等办结婚的时候还了得。  
金希澈莫名，不是偷偷摸摸置办了房子么，这还不惊喜？  
只听李赫宰在那边絮絮叨叨。

“他喜欢浪漫，我哪会啊…我不知道该怎么办，万一他不喜欢，不答应我怎么办…”

“其实只要你跟他说就够了，想要浪漫，带他去你那个房子啊，还要怎么。”金希澈恨铁不成钢，敲了敲茶几“李赫宰，我以前没看出你这么能耗，你们俩刚认识几天就躺一张床上了，求个婚这么久都没开口。你行不行啊？难道还要我替你说？”

李赫宰抿嘴，他自己也觉得怪不好意思的，但这事这么重要哪能随随便便，一辈子也就这么一次求婚。  
金希澈已经失去耐心。  
“你不用想那么多，想得再多也不如你直接开口给他套戒指重要。”

“哪能这样…太简单了。”李赫宰小声嘟囔反驳。  
对面那双有神的眼睛瞪过来，十分不满。  
“简单也总比你现在这样强，再耗两天你把月球送给他都不会答应了。”

闻言李赫宰十分紧张“那要不…我现在跟他说？”

金希澈撇嘴，那倒也没有这么随便…

有金希澈开口，李赫宰稍微摸出点门道，琢磨着把李东海带去新房那，求婚惊喜一条龙。为此天天自己一个人找个地方练怎么说，简单的一句结婚吧被他翻来覆去地说了几百种方式还不满意，一遍遍念叨争取不卡壳。  
他没特意等在什么特殊节日，离他们的纪念日还有很久，下一次情人节要再等一年。李赫宰在日历看了一阵子，也不拘是不是节日，日子本来就是平淡无奇等人来赋予涵义的。  
他已经想好了，下周五晚上把李东海带去新房，在楼顶的花园里说。顺利的话住进新房开始真正的二人世界，先把证领回来再慢慢筹备婚礼的事，他连新婚旅行可能要出国得打申请的事都想到了。  
李东海对他还有点气，怨他不肯跟自己分享秘密。李赫宰每次都笑眯眯地捏捏耳朵，没关系，反正这个秘密没几天就要亲自告诉他了，也不差这几天。

接到上头打来的电话时，李赫宰正在挑求婚那天可能会用到的花，他还记得上次情人节送李东海一大束玫瑰花之后小家伙高兴的表情。  
他拿出手机的时候还在笑着想象，却没想到这通电话彻底打乱了他的计划。

“李队，上面刚下了通知，咱们要出任务。”

李赫宰皱了下眉“我早都打过报告了，退二线指挥。”

电话那头顿了一下，压低声音“我知道，但这次是独狼，您得回来一趟。”

李赫宰不语，轻声答应挂断电话。  
花店的店员还在等着他的意见，李赫宰将手里娇嫩的花朵轻轻放回去。  
“我下次再来。”

那朵花在花瓶中颤了颤，最外面那层的花瓣突然落了下来。

时针指向九点时李赫宰依然没回来，李东海坐在飘窗旁不知道多少次拿起手机看时间，然后叹口气放到一边。  
大概今天是不会回来了吧。他合上腿上的电脑，望着窗外又叹气，也不知道分开住的日子什么时候能结束，老天知道他有多想念以前住在一起，哪怕当时李赫宰父母没那么喜欢他。  
李赫宰熟练将车停好，坐在车内沉默许久，原先以为求婚够让他头疼，原来比起那个要跟李东海说自己出任务才是最难的。他才刚刚答应李东海退二线没多久，如果没有今天的事后天就要求婚了，变故来得太快打的他措手不及。

李东海沉默地听人吞吞吐吐地说了今天的事，垂眸没有一点表情。李赫宰蹲在他面前，小心握住他的手晃了晃，犹豫半天接着说。  
“我必须得去，我必须亲手了结他。”  
“对不起..”

李东海抬眼直直地看着他，水汽已经在眼中凝聚。  
“你之前答应我什么了？”

“...不做别人的英雄，陪在你身边。”李赫宰已经开始慌了，眼睁睁看着眼泪从人眼眶里落下来，滑过脸颊挂在两腮。  
李东海好似全无感觉，依然那样直视面前的人“那你为什么要答应他们，为什么非要去。”

“我有苦衷，东海，独狼至今还活着是我的失误。我不能任由他继续作恶，必须亲眼看着他死在我面前才能安心。”  
李赫宰犹豫一阵，紧紧抓住李东海的手保证“我一定小心，肯定回来。”

李东海感觉自己的头都开始疼了起来，耳边嗡嗡的全是李赫宰要离开自己声音。  
他知道独狼是谁，作为对李赫宰的报复中首当其冲的受害者，他从来都不希望李赫宰跟这个人有任何接触，他不需要李赫宰为自己报仇。  
但Alpha似乎完全不能理解他的心情，完全不能理解当他冲锋陷阵时，遥远祖国等待他的人会是什么样的心情。李东海沉默，听人在自己面前费力地安抚，他越听越觉得烦躁。  
Alpha讲的口干舌燥，终于没话说了，偌大的卧室一下子陷入寂静。李东海仍然木然地看着他，然后突然苦笑起来。

“李赫宰，我不能成为你留下来的理由吗？”

他扯着嘴角好像在笑，可眼泪却流得更凶了。李赫宰微怔，随即更加心疼，他想抹掉李东海的眼泪，人却突然站起来大步往外走。  
“东海！你别走，等一下..我保证，我一定会好好的回来。”

“你当我傻？你说你会好好的回来，好，那你告诉我，子弹它长眼睛吗？”李东海气极，一把甩开拉自己的手，愤怒已经冲破他的理智。  
“你还以为你是以前一个人的时候，没有什么顾虑是吗？我问你，万一你在那边回不来了，你准备让我怎么办，你答应他们的时候有哪怕那么一丁点考虑过我的感受吗？你想杀了他，他也一样想杀了你，你为什么一定要把我丢下。你的家国大义到底什么时候能为了我让步，还是说你从一开始就没想过要和我一起走到最后。这些天你一直心不在焉，是终于到了还有一个多礼拜要走瞒不下去了是吗？”

他们折腾的动静有点大，金希澈和朴正洙闻声赶紧出来拉架，却站在一边不知道该说什么，只能面面相觑。李东海已经不想再听李赫宰解释了，甩手离开二楼。朴正洙看了眼两个alpha，指了指李东海离开的方向轻声道“我先去看看，你们聊一下。”  
金希澈靠在二楼的栏杆，李赫宰难得这样沮丧，垂着头眼圈都是红的。他等了一阵子，见李赫宰没有开口的意思只好先挑起话头。  
“要抽烟或者喝酒吗？”

李赫宰摇摇头，低声喃喃“东海不喜欢。”

“那说说，又怎么了？”  
金希澈探头看了眼，朴正洙从大门口跑回来，神色焦急。还没说怎么回事，门外响起机车的轰鸣声，然后伴着巨大的声音驶离主宅。现在不用说他们也知道了，李东海跑了。  
李赫宰重重叹气，抱着头滑坐到地上。  
“我前一阵子答应他不走了，但是下周要出任务。”他抬起头，有些怅然，望着走廊的吊灯出神“我必须杀了独狼，我到现在也忘不了那天找到东海的时候，他在地上看着我哭的样子。”

难得金希澈没说什么，只拍拍他，劝他先去把人追回来，然后再说其他的。李赫宰双手撑着头，听后苦笑一声愣愣地看着自己的手。  
“他刚刚，把我甩开了…”

“那你就再抓住，赶紧给我去，是你的omega还是我的omega。”金希澈转过身毫不留情地走远“追不回来等我收拾你。”

李东海一口气开到江边，夜晚这边还算是繁华的，到半夜时分仍然有人在江边嬉闹。他找了处安静的地方，靠着机车看江面发呆，手机一路都在震动惹得他更心烦意乱，屏幕上加了爱心的名字锲而不舍地闪烁。  
他本想直接关机，却在即将滑动关机的时候心软，挂断电话发短信报平安，然后彻底不理了。虽然这样李赫宰会伤心，但他现在最不想见的人就是李赫宰。

曺圭贤一边嘟囔一边开车沿临江的路找人，在家玩游戏玩的好好的被突然叫出来吹夜风，偏偏这人还是自己发小。来的路上看见李东海的alpha也在附近，他莫名有一种被捉奸的心虚，即便有车膜看不清也觉得心虚，一踩油门从李赫宰身边开走。  
不得不说李东海真的很会藏，曺圭贤在附近转了三圈才找到李东海，躲在一大片树后，要不是机车他还真的没认出来。

“我来的时候看见你家alpha了，怎么着，吵架了？”

李东海见是他往旁边挪了个位置“你来的还挺快，不会闯红灯了吧。”

“我疯了吗？”曺圭贤翻了翻眼皮，从兜里掏出罐可乐“没酒，喝这个吧。”

嘁。  
李东海接过来掂了掂，放到一边。他其实没什么想倾诉的，把曺圭贤叫来只是想多个人陪自己。

“我最多陪你吹风到四点，明天下午要去机场的。”

“又走？你才回来多久啊。”李东海愣是把可乐喝出烧酒的气势，喝了一口往砖地上一磕。  
曺圭贤看见他动作暗自发笑，然后正色道“我要吃饭啊，不像你，家大业大不愁没钱花。”

李东海上下打量他一番，收回目光淡淡说道。  
“能认识我的不会是穷人。”

曺圭贤：……真狂。

李东海没想到曺圭贤真的陪自己坐到凌晨四点，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。  
“赶紧起来，我得回家睡一觉。”

“你先回吧，我没地方去。”李东海一点困意都没有，望着远处的天色。他们一整晚也没说上几句话，他心情不好的时候不爱讲话，曺圭贤清楚这一点，所以安安静静陪他坐了一整晚。  
曺圭贤原地站了一阵，见他真的没有要走的意思只好拍拍肩膀“那我走了，你差不多了赶紧回去，一晚上也不回家，你哥得担心死。”

“知道，你快回去吧，我看完日出再走。”李东海坐在车座上，朝他挥挥手。

李赫宰一整晚没睡，不知道为什么总觉得李东海会来江边，他在附近转了一整晚也没找到。临到快早上却突然看见上次新光天地遇见的李东海发小，他当即眼睛一亮，连忙下车拦住。  
“东海呢？”

曺圭贤尴尬了一秒，这让他说还是不说。说了会被李东海揍，不说会被眼前的alpha揍。权衡一番利弊以后曺圭贤果断抛弃了发小，往身后一指。

“树后边的车上坐着呢，别说是我告诉你的。”

话音刚落李赫宰已经大步跑过去，曺圭贤在原地看着，耸耸肩。  
谈恋爱的人真是奇怪，互相折腾又为难自己。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
害，李哥也是没办法（和事佬语气）  
其实上一章大家都猜下一章会有车，我躲在屏幕后面得意的笑，女人，不要小看我，我已经不是那个没有故事的玻璃了（？）  
刀已经举起来了，离落下还会远吗？  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
